


Bits & Bobs From a Former Drabble Snob

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Collection of HP drabbles I've written over the years for various challenges and communities on LiveJournal. I'm forever finding more because I never centralized them all to one place. All sorts of pairings, all sorts of ratings. Read first chapter author's notes for details.





	1. Information

I've flitted in and out of the Harry Potter fandom online since I was fifteen. For the record, at the time of writing this I'm a week from turning thirty, so I've been in this for over half my life. I've been in more communities and participated in more small events than I can count. I am always finding drabbles, ficlets, and one-shots that I've written for some to-do or other that I had forgotten I'd done. So, I've finally decided to make an effort to collect them into a central location as I find them.

Anything here will either be under 500 words or several 100-word drabbles that form a longer story.

In the  **chapter title** I will list relevant information like rating, pairing, and drabble title.

I still occasionally write for a couple of communities, so it's likely that this will continue to grow.


	2. R - Hermione/Draco - Father Always Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [HP Hump Drabbles](https://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/).

**Title:** Father Always Told Me  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 232  
 **Characters:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy  
 **Prompt:** ♥ When a woman comes to you in black lingerie, you unwrap her! ~ True Blood

The sturdy desk that was the prominent piece of the study in Malfoy Manor creaked ominously, its making tested by the enthusiastic activities of the witch and wizard on its top. Increasingly frantic moans and whimpers peppered the air. The chairs in front of the desk had both been overturned. One played host to a green silk robe while the other appeared to have caught a flying pair of trousers. A black oxford shirt dangled precariously from the chandelier above, one cuff smoldering slightly where it lay too close to the flame of a candle.

The desk’s occupants cried out suddenly-- _loudly_ \--and devolved into deep, panting breaths. After a long moment, the witch sat up and cast her partner a sideways glance. Her black lace bra had been split down the middle. The matching waist cincher was long since discarded. Her knickers had been spelled away. The only items she still wore in their original state were black thigh-high stockings and a pair of emerald green stiletto heels.

“You know,” she mused, “I expected an enthusiastic reaction, but even I didn’t think you’d go that wild.”

“Comes from something my father told me many times, Granger,” Draco drawled, running a hand through his hair. “‘When a woman comes to you in black lingerie, you do not hesitate to unwrap her.’”

A tinkling laugh echoed through the Manor’s halls.


	3. PG-13 - Draco/Hermione - Better Than Passing Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [DMHG Challenge](https://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile) in October 2012.

**Better Than Passing Notes**

Hermione had long ago mastered casting a Patronus. Watching her silvery otter gambol about always made her smile, reinforcing the happy thoughts she'd used to cast it. Why, then, was it so bloody difficult to send one off with a message?

Malfoy had certainly gotten it down.

"Like your tits in that top, Granger." Her lips curled as the Slytherin's silver ferret wound about her. "Can I see them out of it?"

With a growl of frustration, Hermione jammed her eyes shut, concentrated, and sent her otter off across the classroom.

"In your dreams."

Malfoy shouted his reply. "Every night!"


	4. G - Draco/Hermione - Close, But No Cigar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [DMHG Challenge](https://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile) in November 2012.

**Close, But No Cigar**

"Cute, but not happening."

Draco Malfoy, formerly He Who Was Already Gloating At The Brilliance Of His Plan, stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway of Hermione Granger's office. His shoulders drooped, a pout formed, and a disappointed whine crept into his voice. "You didn't even look," he grumbled, his bottom lip jutting outwards.

"I didn't have to," Hermione admonished him, turning to see what his latest attempt had been. She barely suppressed a snort at the sight of a pouting Ron Weasley where Malfoy should have been. "Ginger's not my type, and you always wear the same cologne."


	5. G - Hermione/Snape - Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [GrangerSnape100](https://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). To be honest, I have no idea how old this is. 2008, maybe?

_**Ghost** _

**Team Name:**  Moldypot's Minions—err, Death Eaters

 **Word Count:**  2 x 100 = 200

 **Rating:**  G

 **Challenge:**  Hidden Agenda

 **Characters:**  Hermione, Draco, random barrister, mention of Lord Snark

 **WARNING:**  DH Spoilers

Part 1

The only other people in the room were the barrister and Draco. She joined them at one end of the long conference table, pushing her unruly hair behind her ears. The barrister began at once, explaining that Severus Snape had left his possessions to them in his will and reading a list left to Draco.

"To Hermione Jean Granger," he continued after, pulling a small black box from his pocket and revealing the shiny diamond ring within, "I bequeath the contents of my library, my mother's wedding ring, and the ghost of a question I apparently kept inside too long."

Part 2

The rain pounded down hard, running in rivulets across the body of the life-sized statue. Hermione knelt at the statue's feet, oblivious to the wet, to the cold. She stared up at the stone face, so like the real man's, then let her eyes fall back to the open velvet box in her hands—her acquisition from the reading of his will. She sniffled and spoke in a pained voice.

"If only you had asked," she whispered, slipping the ring on the third finger of her left hand. The diamond sparkled in the grey light. "I would have said yes."


	6. G - Hermione/Snape - That Which Lingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [GrangerSnape100](https://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). To be honest, I have no idea how old this is. 2008, maybe?

_**That Which Lingers** _

**Team Name:**  Death Eaters of Dewm

 **Word Count:**  100

 **Challenge:**  The Senses Challenge

 **Characters:**  Hermione

 **WARNING:**  DH Spoilers

Patchouli. Even with the preservation spells its scent was starting to fade from the worn black cloak. She'd swiped it just before they'd left the school following her sixth year, sneaking deftly into his ransacked quarters and disabling the weak wards set by the Aurors. It was her greatest secret all through that final year of war, the private security blanket she kept hidden from everyone she knew.

It was still a private bit of security now, nearly two decades later. As always she hoped the cloak could shield her from the smell cemented in her mind: patchouli and blood.


	7. G - George/Luna - Grannybids Behind the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Romancing the Wizard](https://romancingwizard.livejournal.com/312352.html) 2008 Wizards of Summer Drabble Challenge.

**Title:**  Grannybids Behind the Burrow   
 **Wizard/Witch:**  George Weasley / Luna Lovegood  
 **Rating/Warnings:**  G/PG  
 **Prompt:**  13 - woodland  
 **Theme:**  Budding Love Beneath the Trees  
  
  
  
“Hello.”  
  
To say that George was surprised to see a spacy, barefoot blonde from his sister’s year in the woodland behind the Burrow would have been an understatement.  
  
“Erm, hello.” He shifted from one foot to the other. It was crazy, but something about her made him nervous.  
  
“My name is Luna,” she said airily, staring up at the trees, “and you’re George Weasley. Did you know that Grannybids live in apple trees? They’re the caretakers of the apples until they fall.” She turned her eyes on him, and held out her hand. “Come here, I’ll show you.”  
  
He went.  
  
  
  
  
 **Author's Notes:**  All of the drabbles I’m writing for this challenge are set in the summer between  _Goblet of Fire_  and  _Order of the Phoenix_ , so most of my characters are underage. In this case, the Weasleys have not yet left the Burrow for Grimmauld Place and I like to think that Luna wanders all about. :) I’m going for a sweet little beginning to a George/Luna with this one, so I’m sorry if it doesn’t appear particularly romantic. I’m in a fluffy mood and Romance in 100 words = HARD. XD


	8. G - Charlie/OFC - Your Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Romancing the Wizard](https://romancingwizard.livejournal.com/312352.html) 2008 Wizards of Summer Drabble Challenge.
> 
> This one won an award for "Memorable Comedy Drabble."

**Challenge Twenty: The Wizards of Summer - Drabbles**  
 **Title:**  Your Responsibility   
 **Wizard/Witch:**  Charlie Weasley / Nasya Miriana Svidrigailov (OW)  
 **Rating/Warnings:**  G/PG   
 **Prompt:**  13 – Ukranian Ironbelly  
 **Theme:**  Budding Love Beneath the Trees  
  
  
  
Charlie loved working at the reserve in Romania, but he’d never been this  _happy_ there before. A loud snort rang out through the forest and he checked to make sure Nasya’s blindfold was still on tight. He set their picnic basket down, leading her by the hands to the edge of a clearing, and yanked it off. She gasped.  
  
“The Ukranian Ironbelly eggs haff hatched?” Her eyes were glassy with happy tears at the sight of the little dragons with their mother.  
  
“Yep.” He grinned. “Guess what.”  
  
Her eyes never left the dragons. “Vat?”  
  
“They’re your responsibility.”   
  
She tackled him.  
  
  
  
 **Author's Notes:**  Nasya is an original witch that I initially wrote for an RP. She was in Viktor Krum’s year at Durmstrang and would have met Charlie while she was at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. She’s a Pureblood from a wealthy Russian family and a Metamorphmagus.


	9. G - Remus/Tonks - Sweetest Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Romancing the Wizard](https://romancingwizard.livejournal.com/312352.html) 2008 Wizards of Summer Drabble Challenge.

**Challenge Twenty: The Wizards of Summer - Drabbles**  
 **Title:**  Sweetest Scents   
 **Wizard/Witch:**  Remus Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Rating/Warnings:**  G/PG   
 **Prompt:**  13 – Raspberries  
 **Theme:**  Budding Love Beneath the Trees  
  
  
  
  
The Weasley orchard, Arthur had said, was a place where romance blossomed as much as fruit. Remus, for the most part, was wondering how many Weasleys had been conceived there as he stomped through beside Nymphadora Tonks in search of the raspberry patch on the other side. The Order was stocking potions in the wake of Diggory’s death and raspberries were a needed ingredient.  
  
“I love the smell of all this fruit,” Tonks sighed.  
  
“It’s not the sweetest smelling thing here,” Remus admitted with a soft smile, sliding one arm around her waist as she stumbled over a fallen branch.


	10. G - Draco/Astoria - A Simple Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Romancing the Wizard](https://romancingwizard.livejournal.com/312352.html) 2008 Wizards of Summer Drabble Challenge.
> 
> Fun fact: At the time this was written there was argument in the fandom as to whether her name was "Astoria" or "Asteria". I had to replace a few e's before posting, lol.

Challenge Twenty: The Wizards of Summer - Drabbles  
Title: A Simple Start   
Author: demented_mei  
Wizard/Witch: Draco Malfoy / Astoria Greengrass  
Rating/Warnings: G/PG   
Prompt: 13 – Kissing  
Theme: Budding Love Beneath the Trees

 

“If I’m only going to get my school years with her don’t expect me to give up Pansy for you.” Yet. The word hung unspoken.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to dodge boys for you either.”

Draco and Astoria stood in dappled sunlight beneath a large willow on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, their ears filled with the sounds of an enchanted orchestra playing their engagement party as they each held their ground.

“And I’m not kissing you,” Astoria grumbled. She looked scared.

Draco’s features softened. “Why don’t we start with this?” Reaching out, he wrapped his fingers around hers.


	11. G - Hermione/Viktor - Dreary Bulgarian Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the [Romancing the Wizard](https://romancingwizard.livejournal.com/312352.html) 2008 Wizards of Summer Drabble Challenge.

**Challenge Twenty: The Wizards of Summer - Drabbles**  
 **Title:**  Dreary Bulgarian Summer   
 **Wizard/Witch:**  Viktor Krum / Hermione Granger  
 **Rating/Warnings:**  G/PG   
 **Prompt:**  13 – Surprise  
 **Theme:**  Budding Love Beneath the Trees  
  
  
  
  
Despite being intrigued, Viktor Krum was not having a good day. Or a good summer, for that matter. His head ached now and again from being under Imperius at the end of the tournament, the weather was drearier than usual for a Bulgarian summer, and—the worst part—Hermione Granger had yet to write him.  
  
Then, on a morning when he would have preferred to sulk, his mother had sent him here to the portkey arrival station in the forest outside Sofia.  
  
He started at the sound of a portkey arrival and his angel appeared.  
  
“Surprise!” Hermione chirped. He smiled.


	12. G - Hermione/Snape - Introductory Subtle Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for [GrangerSnape100](https://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/). 2007. The answer to when I was writing for this community is 2007.

Title: Introductory Subtle Arts  
Team Name: Death Eaters, FTW  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Pumpkin  
Characters: Severus, Hermione, un-named imps  
  
Severus was just getting to the good part of the speech. “I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.” He stared down his nose at them all, waiting for one to get up the courage to speak. Slowly, the youngest raised his hand.  
  
“Um, Daddy? Can we cut holes in the pumpkin now?” A sharp giggle burst from the back of the room. He glared at Hermione, then sighed. Perhaps they were still too young for subtle arts.


End file.
